


ふわふわ

by Antoniss



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Top!Jesse/Bottom!Taiga
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: *大学生同居室友设定*万圣节变装
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	ふわふわ

热透了。  
京本大我被突然凑上来的人抱住，裸着的上身被对方衣服布料蹭的有些不适，他企图挣开对方这个莫名其妙的拥抱，却被抱的更紧。

“干什么啊……”

嘟囔的质问换来对方收紧的手臂，以及后颈传来的轻微刺痒感——对方一头卷卷的红发扎在脖子上酥酥麻麻，下意思瑟缩着往他怀里一抖。  
感受到肩部一重，不用回头都知道是自己男朋友又趁机把头靠上来。杰西满意的靠在自己小男友肩上，舒服的吐息搔弄着京本的耳垂。

“你起来！”

忍无可忍，这家伙怎么越来越蹬鼻子上脸了。京本大我皱皱眉伸手推了一把他的头。“让我先把妆画完，不是你说的想看吗？”  
是啊是啊。盘腿坐在他身后的年下男友点了点头，“但是现在这样裸着的大我就很好抱啊——”  
话还没说完就换来一击，眼线笔尾端往杰西头上一戳，算不上疼但他还是装模作样的啊了一声。  
“啊你个大头鬼，说到这个裸着我还要找你算账呢。”  
京本回过头恶狠狠盯了杰西一眼。只画了一边的眼线显得有些滑稽，但为了避免再挨一下揍杰西还是努力憋着笑，收敛着只是安稳趴在年上恋人的肩上，京本大我尝试了几下没能把他的头推开，只好任由对方靠着，接着眯着眼化妆。

等到杰西快把手中的狐狸耳挂件翻来覆去玩到快把毛撸秃噜的时候，京本大我终于完成了手上的工作，呼了口气的把摊在桌子上的杂物往里一推，往身后伸手示意。

“嗯？”  
“耳朵啊，给我。”

没等到递过来的饰物，倒是感到头上被什么东西压住，望向镜子看到杰西已经帮自己把狐耳戴好，甚至还贴心的折了折造型。京本歪头看了眼镜子，对效果还算满意，转身搂过小男友的脖子拉近距离准备送上一个吻，微张着嘴把主动权交给对方，任其在自己唇齿间将氧气掠夺，直到脖颈间爬起的一丝潮红。分开后京本无意识地舔了舔唇，按住了准备起身去找润滑的杰西，在对方疑惑的眼神中支吾着开口。  
“不用了，刚刚已经准备过了。”

果不其然收获杰西惊奇的一声诶——毕竟他再清楚不过京本小少爷又多讨厌自己处理，说是懒也好说是害羞也罢，总之每次都要被自己哄着伺候舒服，完完全全的享受主义，今天未免也太反常了些。

“因为太麻烦了所以今天就试着自己尝试了一下…..你这算什么眼神啊。“

后半句语调明显拔高，他赶紧抱住小狐狸在耳垂轻啃了一口，不管不顾对方瑟缩了一下，既然都这样哪有不继续的道理，三五两下把两人身上扒干净，京本大我配合的握住他的炽热摩挲，指甲恶意绕着柱体上勃起的青筋画圈抓挠。年下的那位当然不甘示弱，恨不得化身大型犬从脖子一路落下吮痕，落到小腹的时候还捏了捏对方的小肚子。

“别捏！”  
“最近长了不少肉嘛。”

杰西倒也没有执着于腹间那块软肉，自己下身在年上恋人富有技巧的抚慰下已经挺立起来，索性握住对方的手一并动作，另一只手探到身后，掌心覆着臀部手指收拢留下了痕印，然后沿股沟滑入小穴周围轻柔按压着。已经润滑过的后穴很容易就容纳进两根手指，果不其然又听到按捺不住的喘息，草草扩张几下便抽出，后穴带出的清液牵连在指缝间格外淫靡色情，杰西还故意把手指伸到京本面前晃了晃暗示，看到对方红着脸小声的骂了一句，还是凑上来伸舌舔弄了一些，皱眉说了声好奇怪。

看到京本半露的舌尖杰西就已经下意识屏住气，简直像是被投食的幼狐，末了还在黏黏糊糊的抱怨。没等到京本大我再说什么，年下的小男孩已经抓住他的腰借势将自己埋了进去。  
温热柔软的内壁包裹住阴茎，充实感让两人都长呼了口气，京本大我顺手揉了两把埋在自己肩窝的那颗红色脑袋，这会摸起来都是挺顺手，也不扎。杰西乐得被这么抚弄，顺着对方有一下没一下的动作蹭了蹭。下身当然就没这么温吞了，适应之后的交合速度也随之加快，早在性爱中寻到彼此最舒服的位置，带来的自然是无尽的快感。

右耳耳垂又一次被咬住，齿间咬合的并不用力，轻轻扯了两下更像是要京本转移注意力，沉浸在情事中的年长者连眼角都晕开一片粉，被激出的生理性泪水盈在眼中，挑起的眼线尾部更显诱惑。被动作吸引着疑惑的“嗯？”了一声，紧接着就忍不住瑟缩了一下。

“我记得敏感点是耳朵来着吧，我看看……应该换一种方式来？”

刻意压低的声音搔弄着耳朵，故意在耳边吹气更让自己反应加剧，抖了抖，搂着对方腰在后背上作乱的手都顿住了，不受控制的把身子靠得更近些，一番折腾下下体也进入到了更深的地方，后穴接连几下都被精准捅到点上让京本大我抑制不住惊叫出声。被冷落许久的阴茎在愈发激烈的动作中随上下摆动摩擦着腹部，白浊从前端颤颤巍巍溢出些许，却因没有更多的抚慰迟迟没能释放。他难耐的动了动，企图让已经到临界点的阴茎能接受到更多的刺激，却发现空不出手来抚弄始终到不了高潮的那一点。于是他呜咽着开口，带着连自己都意想不到的哭腔。

“前面……”

杰西顺着他往下握住了硬挺的分身，拇指略施力擦过铃口，就看到身下人绷直了背似是就要释放，于是又带着少见的恶趣味堵住了即将来临的高潮。

“等我一起。”

语毕另一只手便稳稳撑住京本的腰猛的冲刺最后几下，同时按住前端的手指也松开了，忍耐许久的欲望终于寻得出口爆发，感受着后穴被热液填满的饱和感，一瞬间攀上高峰让神志都有些恍惚，连戴在头上的狐耳都因为摆动滑落了些许。胸腔起伏不断大口喘着气调整呼吸，高潮后脱力趁势就趴到高个子的肩头，也不管彼此浑身都汗津津的粘乎，任由对方轻松的将自己一把抱起。虽然不知道是要去床上还是去浴室，但按照路易斯杰西的过往来看，绝对不会只有一回，京本大我索性闭眼装死休息——天知道等下还会被怎么折腾。

意料之外的，他只是被稳当的放到床上，头上的饰物也被摘下，毛绒绒的触感扫过鼻尖。  
“再装睡我可就要继续了——”  
装睡的迅速睁眼，明明是年上却在这种时候特别擅长撒娇，明明才做完却能一脸无辜的眨眼一副任君摆布的模样。  
他伸出食指勾了勾，红发高个子顺势低头，结果就是脖子被捞着拉近，“还要继续的话当然可以，但在此之前。”他顿了顿，指指自己的嘴唇“是不是该给狐妖大人万圣节的糖果了？”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，虽然离万圣已经过了好久


End file.
